Dipper Pines
All info provided by http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Dipper_Pines Dipper Pines is the slightly younger twin brother of Mabel Pines, is a curious, clever, inventive 12-year-old and the main protagonist in the Disney Channel animated series, Gravity Falls. With his sister Mabel along for the ride, he dares to uncover the secrets of the mysterious town of Gravity Falls. History Arrival in Gravity Falls Sometime during the month of June, Dipper and his twin sister Mabel were sent from Piedmont, California to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay with their Grunkle Stan, who runs a tourist trap named the Mystery Shack, which is also his house. Dipper found it difficult to get used to his new surroundings. One day, he is assigned by Grunkle Stan to hang up signs advertising the Mystery Shack in the "spooky" part of the forest, where he ends up finding a book describing and explaining many of the town's secrets and dangers. He immediately tells Mabel about the things he learned from the book, and consecutively finds out that Mabel had met a teenager named Norman, who he quickly suspects as being one of the undead, which were described in the book. He attempts to film incriminating evidence to support his accusations, and despite being unable to find any, he tells Mabel about his suspicions, resulting in an argument between the two. During Norman and Mabel's date, he nearly accepts that Norman isn't a zombie. However, while reviewing the footage, he notices that Norman's hand was falling off and then nonchalantly placing it back on, and fears that his sister is in grave danger. Using the Mystery Cart (a golf cart), he gets from Wendy, he quickly heads to rescue Mabel, and, upon finding her, he realizes that Norman is actually a group of gnomes residing in the forest, who planned to kidnap Mabel, and force her to become their queen. He manages to subdue the gnomes and escape with Mabel, but they are pursued by a large monster that the gnomes come together to form. The two end up crashing the Mystery Cart upon arriving at the Mystery Shack, and are cornered by the monster. The head gnome, Jeff, informs them that they will do "something crazy" unless Mabel becomes their queen, and in response, Mabel agrees, much to Dipper's dismay. Shortly after Mabel accepts the gnomes ring, she uses the leaf-blower to defeat the gnomes, impressing Dipper in the process. With all the gnomes finally gone, the two make up and enter the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan allow them each one free gift, with Dipper choosing a new hat to replace his old one. Before going to bed, he writes a new entry in the Book, stating that he knows Mabel will always have his back . Adventures Dipper also goes fishing with Grunkle Stan and Mabel as a family bonding day. When he hears that there is a lake monster in the sea named the Gobblewonker, Dipper and Mabel want to go find it and get the proof. Dipper wants to be the first to discover the beast so he can win the prize money and appear on TV. They ditch Grunkle Stan and go with Soos to find it. Dipper brings 17 cameras just in case. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be an old man looking for attention. Feeling bad, Dipper and Mabel go back to Grunkle Stan to have their family bonding day. Dipper and Mabel helped Grunkle Stan uncover the case of Wax Stan's murder, due to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland being lazy. Dipper, at Wax Stan's funeral, uncovered that Wax Sherlock Holmes and all the other wax figures had murdered Wax Stan. It was mostly Wax Sherlock Holmes, because he axed Wax Stan's head, and left shabby-shoed footprints in the shag carpet, and an axe, which were Mabel and Dipper's first clues. They first went to interrogate Manly Dan, the lumberjack at the downtown biker joint named Skull Fracture. Manly Dan then reported the axe was left handed, narrowing the suspects to leave Toby Determined, who is left handed and wears shoes with holes in them. He then revealed kissing a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez, the news reporter, at 10:00PM, the time of the murder. Dipper didn't find out who murdered Wax Stan until his funeral. Dipper then battled the wax figures, and actually successfully killed some, like decapitating Wax Larry King (his head is still in the vents, but people didn't know that until the end credits). He also made Wax Genghis Khan jump into the fireplace. Dipper then only had to battle Wax Sherlock Holmes, the true killer. He then led him to the Mystery Shack's roof, in which the sun came up, and he melted. Mabel then got rid of Wax Shakespeare by throwing his head into the fireplace for not knowing any limericks. Dipper has an encounter with the town psychic, 'Lil Gideon. After telling him Mabel no longer wanted to date him, Gideon lured Dipper into a room to attack him. Dipper discovered that 'Lil Gideon had an amulet that gave him the power levitate objects. 'Lil Gideon could almost control Dipper with it. Mabel had to come and save Dipper from 'Lil Gideon. To do so, she had to break his amulet. Dipper and Mabel pretend to be thirteen so they can go to the haunted convenience store, Dusk 2 Dawn with Wendy and her friends. He is playing around in the store when he goes to get more ice. He then sees a headless brain with bloodshot eyeballs staring back at him. He screams, and opens the fridge door again. Surprisingly, the figure was gone. Everyone goes back to see what it was about. He distracts them by pointing out the game Dancy Pants. Eventually, the group stumbles upon a chalk outline of two bodies. Dipper lays in it, and the outline turns green and the lights go out. One after one, almost all of Wendy's friends disappear. The store then turns upside down, with the ghosts controlling Mabel. Dipper then realizes that the reason the ghosts were upset was because they were all teenagers. He goes up to the ghost and tells him he's not a teenager; he is, in fact, only 12 years old. Dipper then asks if there's anything he can do to help his friends, so he must perform the Lamby Lamby Dance. After doing so, the ghosts let everyone free. After failing a manliness tester, Dipper feels that he has to prove his manliness. He ventures out into the forest and has an encounter with Manotaurs. Dipper is sent by the Manotaurs to conquer the Multi-Bear and bring back its head, as a final test of manliness. The Multi-Bear is very ferocious, and threatens to kill Dipper if he did not leave his cave. Dipper refuses and he and the bear begin fighting. Dipper ultimately wins and is going to end it. The Multi-Bear has one last request; to die listening to his favorite song, Disco Girl. Dipper realizes that he and the Multi-Bear had something in common, and decides not to slay him. He later quits the Manotaurs' league. Crestfallen, he returns to his sister and uncle, who reassure him that, because his stood up for what he thought was right, he is his own man. He was able to grow one little piece of chest hair, but Mable takes it off and puts it in her scrapbook. After Pacifica Northwest criticized Mabel's silliness, Dipper thinks that someone needs to "take her down a bit". He remembers reading that Nathaniel Northwest may not be the town founder of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel head to the library to study about the document in 3. Using a projector, they try to see if the symbol, in the document, is related to Egyptian, numerology or Alchemist symbols. When he was about to light the document, Mabel folds it into a secret map and it leads to the Gravity Falls Museum of History. After solving a puzzle at the museum, they then head to the Gravity Falls Cemetery. They see a statue similar to what was on the puzzle. The finger of the statue opens a secret passage way leading to where Quentin Trembley's body is found, in peanut brittle. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland finds them there and they say that all they had to do was to follow a trail of wrappers left behind by Mabel. The officers then play a video containing the history of Gravity Falls and how Quentin Trembley was elected to be the eight and a half president of the U.S. Blubs then say that they're going to escort Trembley's body and the twins to Washington D.C. After they get free, Quentin Trembley awards him with a key that opens any door in America and a $-12 dollar bill. When Stan opens a fair at the Mystery Shack Dipper hangs out with Wendy and when he is she want a stuff animal at a game but while throwing it, the ball accidentally hits Wendy in the eye and so he runs to get her ice but while running back he runs into Blendin' Blandin' a.k.a. Mystery Man. Though when he gets there Robbie is there putting his shaved ice on her eye, Dipper is watching everything, so then while Robbie was talking to Wendy he asks her out and she says yes, then Mabel walks up and tells him about Waddles, but Dipper is to focused on the fact that Robbie and Wendy are dating now and points it out to Mabel. So then day turns into night and Dipper is laying on a game all heartbroken. Mabel comes up to him with Waddles dressed up in a doctor's costume, and tries to cheer him up but it doesn't work. Then he sits up and spots the man that ran in Dipper's way and learns that he a time traveler. So then he and Mabel convince him to take a break but when on a ride they take his belt and time traveling device. They then go back in time a lot, but then when Dipper comes up with a plan to win Wendy the stuff animal and not hit her in the eye, it involved Mabel but then Mabel lost Waddles. Then Mabel tries to undo the mistake and get Waddles back but Dipper doesn't want her to, and they end up going way back in time. Then they travel through the past of their old adventures with explains the Mystery Man being in the background because while traveling they lost a couple things on the way to the present. Then Mabel becomes depressed from losing Waddles and guilts Dipper into letting her get him back. Though Blendin' Blandin' gets caught by time traveling police and he gets taken away to pick up the loose stuff that they left in their previous adventures. Then he hits Wendy and Robbie comes and asks her out, Mabel is all happy and Waddles helps Dipper by making Robbie embarrassed right in front of Wendy. Social Life After developing a crush on Wendy, Dipper ends up trying to impress her as much as possible. This causes him to make some over-complicated plans, and spend as much as he can with her. His great uncle decides to hold a party at the Mystery Shack, in order to attract teens. Dipper creates a large plan in order to get on the dance floor with Wendy. To this end, he volunteers to run the pay counter with Wendy; however, Wendy sneaks inside the party, asking Dipper to cover for her. Wanting to move on with his plan, Dipper clones himself using Stan's copier. He names the clone Tyrone. Tyrone takes Dipper's position at the pay counter, as Dipper moves inside to impress Wendy. However, their plan fails when they noticed Wendy hanging out with Robbie. Both Dipper and Tyrone decide to make more clones, in order to proceed with the plan. Two Dipper clones end up stealing Robbie's bike, causing him to chase after them. Soon Dipper makes more clones of himself, exceeding a count of 10. All the clones created a massive plan, and went ahead with it. As Dipper is walking to the dance floor, he finds Wendy waiting in line at the bathroom. He ends up starting a conversation with her, and figures it was easier than his original plan. When Wendy goes to the restroom, Dipper is suddenly met by his clones. Upset at Dipper's mentality that the plan may be wrong, they kidnap him and put him in a closet. The clones then try and decide who gets to dance with Wendy. Dipper is able to escape while the clones are distracted. Dipper runs off, but gets cornered in the hallway by his clones. Dipper then tells them that since they are equally matched, a fight could go on forever. Dipper tries to trick the clones by taping a little slip of paper over his free with the number 7 on it, which defected when the tape broke. While the clones are discussing it, Dipper suddenly punches one clone in the face, followed by all the clones fighting each other. They then all go after Dipper, who shoots a party popper, which activates the smoke alarm. Sprinklers on the ceiling turn on, and soak the clones with water. They all dissolve but Tyrone, who attacks Dipper. Suddenly the two hear Wendy laughing, and run out onto a balcony to see what's happening. She's talking with Robbie again, and Dipper and Tyrone are saddened. They go up onto the roof, and drink some sodas. However, when Tyrone drinks a can of soda, he suddenly starts dissolving. He tells Dipper to impress Wendy, and not to be a wimp around her anymore. His remains then drip off the roof. Later, Dipper shreds his plan to impress Wendy on the front steps of the Mystery Shack. Personality Smart, wise, gentle, conventional and very logical, Dipper Pines can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. Born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his overzealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. He is wise beyond his years, and his refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved, leaves him restless in everyday situations. He first arrives in Gravity Falls upset with going to a small, boring town, with his twin sister Mabel for the summer, but because of interest in mysteries and lust for adventure he starts to adjust to life in town and tries to solve mysteries, with his twin sister coming along for the journey. He is somewhat protective of his sister, whenever she is in danger he is always there to help and will do anything to get her free. He also hates being called cute and adorable, as he wants a more grown-up and mature appearance to strangers. Appearance Dipper wears a trademark blue and white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin. His eyes are brown, like Mabel's, with noticeable bags underneath. https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/237751937045508096 He wears a navy blue vest, red/orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. He is sometimes seen with a green backpack. He first wore a navy green hat with a star on it. He has a birthmark on his head that resembles the constellation Big Dipper, hence his nickname "Dipper", which he hides under his bangs. As off Little Dipper, he is a millimeter shorter than Mabel. Relationships Mabel Pines Mabel is Dipper's twin sister, and although she annoys or teases Dipper a lot, he shows deep care for her when she's in danger or if she's depressed. One example of this is when Pacifica Northwest taunted Mabel during Pioneer Day, Dipper tries to prove that Pacifica's great-great grandfather is a fraud so he can teach Pacifica a lesson. Another example is when Mabel's suspicious boyfriend, Norman, (who turns out to be a bunch of gnomes) starts dating her, Dipper tries to get evidence to show that he isn't what he seems to protect Mabel from any danger. When 'Lil Gideon starts to date Mabel, she doesn't want to tell him that she's not interested because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. Much to her dismay, Grunkle Stan tells the twins Mabel will have to marry Gideon. Dipper decides to help Mabel by telling Gideon she doesn't want to date him. This causes Gideon to attempt to kill Dipper, but before he can do so, Mabel comes in to rescue her brother. In "The Time Traveler's Pig", Dipper and Mabel steal Blendin Blandin's time machine so Dipper can travel back in time to prevent Robbie from going out with Wendy. However, after accomplishing that plan, Mabel realizes Pacifica Northwest took Waddles, Mabel's pet pig. She tells Dipper that she needs to go back in time to take Waddles before Pacifica does, but Dipper says he tried so hard to make the plan work and he can't just go back in time again. Mabel gets a long depression that seemed endless, causing Dipper to realize how much Mabel misses Waddles. He decides to go back in time for his sister, which makes Robbie go out with Wendy in the present time. Grunkle Stan Dipper usually considers his great uncle to be annoying, and doesn't seem to approve his decision of making him and Mabel work at the Mystery Shack. Although the two of them share completely different interests, Dipper still shows affection for Stan at times such as "The Legend of the Gobblewonker". When Stan takes Dipper and Mabel to go fishing with him in Lake Gravity Falls, the twins leave Stan to go hunt for the Gobblewonker with Soos. Stan, feeling betrayed, tries to find his own fishing buddies with the residents at the lake, but they all think of him as annoying. When Dipper and Mabel return from their journey, they realize that they made a mistake of choosing to go on a monster hunt rather than spending time with their great-uncle, so they spend the rest of the day bonding with Stan. Abilities Dipper's special skills include monster hunting and puzzle solving. He is shown to think very logically compared to those around him, and displays a high level of intelligence. He is also capable of defending himself when it comes to fights, as he was able to hold his own against wax Sherlock Holmes, Gideon, and the Multi-Bear, even though he is known to be weak. He is better than his sister at most games, including chess, checkers, ping pong and croquet. Dipper is shown to possess an extremely high level of intelligence, as shown in The Time Traveler's Pig, when he is able to complete complex math equations in a short amount of time, creating the perfect angle at which to throw a ball. He is also known to be resourceful. In Little Dipper, when he was unable to reach high enough to grab the book 3, he was able to kick the shelf it was on in order to have it fall into his arms. Trivia *Dipper is shown to be extremely "genre savvy". Knowing that in most movies, nobody has a camera when they see the monster, or that camera malfunctions, he brings along 17 cameras to take a photo of the Gobblewonker with. *Dipper has been to the County Jail with Mabel and Grunkle Stan,due to making conterfeit money. *Dipper is actually five minutes younger than Mabel. According to Alex Hirsch via Twitter. She brings this up occasionally, which greatly annoys him. Mabel also comments on Dipper being 1 millimeter shorter than her. *Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland says that Dipper is "adorable"and a "city boy". *Dipper has always wanted the name Tyrone. Gallery Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Disney characters